Amanda's Thingy
by Rixiedoesntcareaboutherpenname
Summary: Anyone welcome to read. This is just a one shot for a special friend of mine :D love you Amanda, happy Valenfuck day.


**Dedicated to one of my best friends, Amanda Bittel. AKA Amanda Way. AKAKA Amanda Margera. Lol, love you babe.**

"Cocka-doodle-FUCK YOU!"

My blue eyes snapped open abruptly when the retarded ringtone practically echoed throughout my entire household. Desperate to end the drunk rooster's morning call, I lazily reached my arms straight out and weakly flailed them around.

"Cocka-doodle-FUCK YOU!"

"Are you kidding me?" I cursed under my breath. "Where is the damn end button?"

"Baby…" something moved next to me in the bed. _Crap. Forgot he stayed over._ "Calm down."

"Shut up, Margera. This is your fault! Where – where the fuck!"

"Cocka-doodle-FU-"

I slammed my fist down on the annoying, chirping alarm until it silenced. "Thank the lord!" I yelled. Suddenly, that ear-splitting, face-reddening feeling stabbed me in the head, making me aware of how hung-over I was. "Shit. Bam, what'd you do to me?"

"Nothing you weren't willing to do," he winked, groggy and clearly as drunk as I was. I pulled the hair tie off of my wrist and wrapped my blonde hair up in a messy bun, not really that caring of my appearance at the moment.

"That's not funny. No matter how much fun I probably had. Can you hand me the aspirin?" I asked him with a stubborn line forming in-between my eyebrows. I caught the pill bottle in mid-air and gulped two down my throat.

"Ivy!" I heard my mother's voice call from down the stairs. Me and Bam's eyes widened, and we completely froze. "Ivy, breakfast!"

"Fuck! You've gotta get out of here," I whispered, grabbing Bam by the shoulders and hoisting him up until he stood up straight. I led him toward the window. "Go."

"Uh, forgetting something?" he raised his eyebrows expectantly, pulling his hands up behind his neck. I tilted my head, smirking and pressing my lips to his, savoring the moment before I had to let it jump out the window. "Love you."

"You're cocky, but I love you too," I smiled, opening the window for him.

"Call me later!" he shouted before I shut the window again, watching him jump onto his skateboard and ride down the street.

"Ivy?" my mom knocked, opening my bedroom door before I could even respond.

"Hey mother. Privacy?" I raised my eyebrows, strolling towards her nonchalantly. A worried look was plastered on her face.

"Are you feeling okay? You look sick." She came over and placed a hand on my forehead. I cringed, stepping backward.

"Mom, I'm not-" I started, but clamping a hand over my mouth and running into the connecting bathroom without finishing my sentence. Holding my own hair back, I threw up most of last night's food into the toilet.

"Maybe you should skip school today." My mom said, stroking the back of my head. I smirked slyly before lifting my head form the toilet, knowing I always have everything working out for me.

"Thanks, mom."

_Two hours later._

I sat on the couch, curled up into a ball with my favorite pajamas on, watching the Vampire Diaries.

"Mom, Damon and Elena kissed! Look!...Mom?...O-M-G…Look at them. Mom, look! THEY'RE MAKING OUT ON THE PORCH GOD DAMN!" I shouted, popcorn flying everywhere. Suddenly, My Chemical Romance rang out from my phone, so I pressed ACCEPT and walked down the hallway, locking myself in the bathroom before putting my phone up to my ear.

"Hey baby. My mom said I could stay home because I'm all hung-over and shit. Awesome, right?" I laughed, ready to get a sarcastic yet entertaining answer out of Bam.

"Uh, you weren't drunk last night."

I froze. "What?"

"I didn't get you drunk, I swear. You feel hung-over?"

I cursed under my breath and rummaged through the bathroom cabinet under the sink. "Shit on meeeee…" I said, pulling out one of the most horrible things I've ever seen in my life.

A pregnancy test.

"Bam, I'll call you back." I said, hanging up before he could even say goodbye. I opened up the package, praying to god things wouldn't work out like I thought it would.

_Five minutes later._

"Come on," I urged the test. "_Come on, come on, come on!"_

It seemed like forever. I held the tiny device in my hand, staring intently, and waiting for the lines to appear.

But when they appeared?

I wanted to throw it against the wall. I wanted to take it all back. I wanted to wake up next to Bam, listening to him tell me that it was all just a nightmare.

"Shit," I cursed, staring at the positive lines. "Shit. Fuck. Fuck my life. Shit."

Tears stung my eyes as I searched for my phone again. Once I found it, I tapped in Bam's phone number with shaking hands and put it up to my ear.

"B-Ba-Bam?"

"Ivy? What's wrong babe?"

"I…um, I-I n-n-n…"

"I'm coming over."

"Wait! N-no-!"

He hung up without another word.

It was about five minutes thinking about what I was gonna do. I started listing my options on a piece of paper.

And, let me tell you, it's real unsettling when the paper's completely blank when you're finished.

"Ivy!" I heard a man yell, banging vigorously on the door. I stood up reluctantly and shifted over to it, opening the door.

"B-Bam-" I started, before being interrupted by my boyfriend wrapping me up in his arms.

"It's all gonna be okay," he whispered, kissing my hair. No matter how upset I was, whenever I was in Bam's arms, I forgot everything else around me.

"But you don't even know what happened!" I replied.

"I don't have to know what happened to know that I'm here," he replied softly. "And I'll never let anything hurt you. Ever."

I began to sob harder. I began to realize how much this boy meant to me, and how much I'd hate myself if he didn't want a baby. How much I'd hate myself if he left me for good.

"No, Bam," I said, pulling myself back from his shoulders. I locked gazes with him. "It's not like that. I need to talk to you."

Without waiting for an answer out of him, I turned my back, heading toward the open doorway. But not without taking the test out from behind my back and shoving it in my pocket.

I led him outside, circulating around the house to the backyard where leaves danced south, twirling until they kissed the grass beneath it. I silently smiled to myself, realizing that despite everything, some things in life are beautiful. And Bam supported that theory.

"Bam, sit," I said to him, fighting back the tears once again. "This is… really big."

"Okay," he replied, sitting on the wooden bench, reaching for my hands. On impulse I took my hand back, avoiding his contact. His eyebrows knit. "Ivy, what's going on?"

"It's…" I coughed. "It's hard…"

"No, its not," he reached for my hands again, clearly not going to give up until he grabbed a hold of them. "Anything that's going on, it's all going to be okay. I need you to trust me."

_Trust. _One of the main things I've had trouble with.

But something about the way Bam said it made me realize that he meant it.

"This…" I said, pulling the test out and placing it carefully in his hands. "This is what's going on."

He stared at the test, completely bewildered. His eyebrows knit and he scratched his head.

"I completely understand if you want to leave me," I choked, the tears finally slipping in saltwater drops down my face. "I understand. This is a lot of pressure. I understand if you want no part in this…"

I was interrupted - again – by his lips pressing against mine. After about two seconds, he pulled back.

"Ivy," he held my face. "I'd never leave you. I don't why you'd think that! Especially with this. I want this baby. I told you that you can trust me…"

I cried harder.

"No, no, shh…" he said, pulling me onto his lap.

All I remember was him whispering those soothing words into my ear, and knowing that this wasn't going to be as horrible as it should be.

**LOL. TELL ME YOU'RE DYING. XD LOVE YOU! **


End file.
